Maid In Magnolia
by KAraIce
Summary: Lucy's family got bankrupt and separated her parents died and she is apparently alone in this world so she has to make a living or in other words WORK a a MAID IN MAGNOLIA. but her life doesn't stop here. pls review and go easy on me cause it my first fanfic. Arigatou
1. Cafe 1

Maid In Magnolia

_by KAraIce_

Disclaimers: All rights reserved to Mashima Hiro

Now Serving Café One

-Normal POV-

I used to live in a large mansion with a very wide garden that could fit in two towns. I used to have five maids serving me and doing all the work for me. I used to have a happy family that even a single hint of sadness would disappear, definitely.

Apparently that was what I used to have before.

Now, I live in a small apartment that could never fit ten people inside. I have myself doing all the work non stop so I could have money to spend for the daily needs such foods, bills to pay and of course let us no forget the rent. I only a have a spec of happiness and it is almost consumed by sadness.

"Why does these awful things have to happened to me?" Lucy thought to herself after she had awaken from her sleep.

"Yawn! Good morning Magnolia…" Lucy mumbled before realization hit her. "Ahhh! I'm late for my work !" she exclaimed in panic before jerking off from her bed as fast as you could and muttered dejectedly, "Man..."

Lucy went inside the bathroom and, breaking her own record, she took ten minutes of taking a bath even though it made her unorganized afterwards.

Flashing her brown eyes onto the round wall clock sitting on top her her bedside table, "OMG! OMG! OMG! It's 8:55! I only have five minutes left and I still haven't eaten anything... Argh!" she puts on her clothes and snatched a piece of bread resting on her table. Making sure that her apartment was properly lock; Lucy run as fast as she could towards her working place.

She didn't even care if she was in such a mess as long as her first impression at work would be good, though she highly doubt it by now. Way to make first expression she dare say.

The bell hanging on the front door let out a faint 'ting' as the blonde young lady pushed the door open.

"Ohaiyo!" a young woman with white long hair in a pink strap dress greeted Lucy as if she was a customer.

With slight hesitation, Lucy approached the kind looking woman, "Umm.. sorry for being late Mira-san even though this is my first day of work." Lucy apologized sincerely.

"It's alright Lucy-chan, you can change to your uniform and then you can start working ne." Mira chirped and beamed.

"Arigatou for understanding Mira-san." Lucy said as relief brushed over her petite face; Lucy then head straight to the comfort room for to change.

"No honorifics Lucy-chan ok!" Mira said as she wagged a finger side by side.

Lucy smiled and inclined her head downward, "Hai Mira—," Lucy paused for a second, "But it's not comfortable if I call you just Mira. I want to keep calling you Mira-san please!" Lucy squeaked with puppy-eyes adorning her pretty face.

Mira giggled and nodded, "How can I say no to that face? Oh alright you can call me Mira-san". Mira agreed with her eyes gleaming in amusement. "Now go on change!"

"Hai~~~ Mira-san!" Lucy chirped and then skipped her way towards the ladies' room and then the blonde maid took another abrupt stop. "Umm…" Lucy hummed with red cheeks coloring her cheeks. "Mira-san can I have another pair of clothes cause these are too... uncomfortable for me to wear."

The white haired lady blinked her eyes and inclined her head to the side, "But Lucy-chan I made that dress especially for you? Besides you looked wonderful in it!" Mira replied teasingly earning sweat drop the the younger blonde.

"Go on, changed, you must work so that you can have money to buy yourself foods right?" Mira softly shooed the blond young lady.

Lucy hesitantly nodded "Yes, Mira-san."

Awhile later...

"Ohaiyo may I take your order?" Lucy asked to the man.

A nervous-looking customer squeaked at Lucy's presence, "Y-y-yes...! Can I h-h-have one cheese burger and a cup of coffee please?" he said before staring at the blond maiden before him, his cheeks formed a bright red color while doing so.

Lucy nodded after scribbling the man's order, "Ok be right back sir." she added oblivious at the blushing and gushing costumer.

"Wow Lucy you can surely make my café here in Magnolia a successful one." Mira complimented while making the order Lucy gave to her.

Lucy rapidly blinked her eyes, "Why Mira?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing~~~," Mira sang while a mischievous smile appeared on her thin lips. Mira handed a tray with cheese burger and cup of hot coffee on it.

With a confused looked on her hear-shaped face, Lucy nodded, "Ok... I guess?" her voice trailed off as she took the round tray from her white haired senior.

Lucy placed the plate of burger in front of the costumer followed by the coffee, "Here are you orders sir. Be careful with the coffee, it's hot." she said and beamed. "That would be a total of 50 jewels sir."

"H-h-here's the payment." The man gave her fifty jewels plus sixty jewels for the tip.

"Lucky~~ he gave me sixty jewels for the tip!" Lucy inwardly celebrated, and then she flashed a wide smile at the costumer and said, "Arigatou Mister...?" Lucy said hoping to get an answer.

"Clive. My name is Gildarts Clive." the man offered

Lucy bowed a little, "Thank you Clive-san." she said with a warm smile that made Gildarts blushed once again.

"Huh? I-is there something wrong— eh? Clive-san?" Lucy watched as the costumer rushed outside the shop. "What just happened?" she asked herself in confusion.

Little did she know that her life will change forever.

* * *

NE KAra-chan here its my first fanfic and I'll try to update fast

please review so that I can thank you or reply cuz this is my first.

And i'll promise to make it nice please give me some ideas too. ^_^

and nee-san (lianne sabrina) helped me in this edited chap cuz the other one wasn't so MIllion thanks to nee-san. !

ARIGATOU MINA-SAN!


	2. Cafe 2

Arigatou to my first reviewers I'll promise to mention you next time

sorry for the mistakes minna Cuz I was In a hurry ne I'll edit It sometime ^_^

* * *

MAID IN MAGNOLIA

CAFÉ 2

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS ^_^

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR HIRO MASHIMA

_BY:KAraIce_

Ever since that day Gildarts have been a usual customer in the Magnolia café. (a/n the café Mira owns) Lucy would be the only one serving him since he would be a stubborn customer and make a lot of noise (a/n which btw can affect the mood of the café and the business).

"LUCY-CHAN!" Gildarts said with a childish voice. Now running towards Lucy ignoring the stares from the other customers.

Lucy shocked for Gildarts-sama giving her a nickname.

"umm… G-Gildarts-san what would you like the usual order?" Lucy nervously said as she was scared that Gildarts would call her by her new nickname.

"Lucy-chama" *IT CHANGED!*" would you like to work for me as a maid n my hotel?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ *blink* *blink*"

"Lucy-tan?" Gildarts said waving his hand in front of Lucy's (again) shocked face.

As Lucy recovered she tried her best to change her customers' subject.

"ummm… Gildarts-sama how many nicknames do you have in plan for me? Hehe *fake laugh*"

"but Lucy-san you know…"he said in achildish voice and then stopped as he realized what Lucy was trying to do. He put on a SERIOUS face.

"would you like to work in my hotel or not?" Gildarts said as he was expecting an answer that he would like.

"G-Gildarts-sama you do know that I'm new here… umm you know work and It would break Mira's heart if I would you know… ummm… and plus I'm also new here in magnolia and don't know it's….."

Lucy said, obviously she lacked words to tell her customer her answer in a good way.

"I'll think about it Gildats-sama." Finally Lucy found an answer to tell her customer. Not hurting his feelings.

"Thank you Lucy-chan!" Gildarts said with a happy and annoying face.

"and Gildarts-sama please just call me Lucy" a clearly annoyed Lucy said to her loyal customer.

"nuh-uh Lucy-tan" and began the Gildarts- stubbornness (a/n that's what Lucy calls it) and teasing of Lucy.

TIME SKIP…

As Lucy's exhausting shift was over she went to Mira and told her about Gildarts's offer. Much to Lucy's surprise Mira hugged her and began saying…

"Lucy I would love you to take this opportunity, even though your new here I feel like you must do it." Mira said with a big smile on her face.

"and besides maybe you can meet you one and only love there, and don't worry about me I'm not angry or sad at all. I want you to be happy ne~~~"

"Mira-san I can't possibly…" Lucy said as she was interrupted by Mira.

"NO Lucy you can You can do it and besides you need it right?"

pushing Lucy to the door Mira added…

"bye-bye Lucy-chan and take it no matter what okay?!"

"hai hai Mira-san I will thank you!"

Lucy said now running happily…

- AT LUCY'S HOUSE-

LUCY's POV

*sigh*

Why does Mira-san want me to take the job anyway it's not like I really want it….

But then again I need it. What should I do…. Oh well guess I need to take a warm bath to get this stress out of me. I mean seriously it really is stressful…

-done taking a bath and changing into her pj's-

Maybe I should take it and text Mira now….

.

.

.

.

_To: Mirajane_

_Mira-san I think I should let you know that _

_I'll follow you and take that job offer._

_Thank you for your support Mira-san and_

_ tomorrow might be the last time I'll work for your_

_Café._

_Xoxoxoxo_

_From:Lucy_

_._

_.SENT_

_._

_. _

_TO: Lucy_

_Lucy that's great I'm so glad you will take it_

_And don't worry it may be the last time but_

_Not the last time you'll visit RIGHT?_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_From: Mirajane _

_._

_.SENT_

_._

_._

Time Skip

NORMAL POV

Lucy entered in Magnolia café and now a bit nervous to tell Gildarts her decision.

A soft sound of bells was heard and automatically Lucy knew it was Gildarts. She then approached him and said….

"G-G-G-Gildarts-sama umm… I will accept the offer you gave me." Sh said while lowering her face down.

"Lucy-chan… "

.

.

.

He the hugged her and said.

"I'm so happy that you accepted it. You'll start today ok. Come with me and…"

"umm.. Gildarts-san I think I should tell Mira-san first"

"of course"

Lucy then approached her bf and told her

"Gildarts wants me to go now Mira-san can I?"

"Lucy are you really that childish of course you can go." Mira said with a very happy smile

"Arigatou Mira-san… and goodbye….. for now." She said as her eyes were teary. Mira then hugged her and said…

"It's alright Lucy-chan… don't be sad I'll visit you ne" ^_^

"good bye Mira-san." Lucy said running towards the door and changing her life with just one step…

"HERE IT IS LUCY-TAN! MY HOTEL!" Gildarts said being proud of his masterpiece as he calls it

"WOW"

…

* * *

and that's all minna hope you enjoyed and I think

Its what they call a cliffhanger

^_^ arigatou ne and please review ^_^

_KAraIce_


	3. Cafe 3

**Special thanks to: ReianaA, Le'CarolinnaXannej421,MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon, KawaiiOdango,Whiterose937888,X .xX, GoldenRoseTanya,Hinagiku Zeelmart, Sabrina-nee,umiechizen**

**For being my first reviewers**

**ARIGATOU ne~ ^_^**

* * *

**MAID IN MAGNOLIA**

**CAFÉ 3**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS ^_^**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR HIRO MASHIMA**

**_BY:KAraIce_**

"WOW! Gildarts-sama….." Lucy said looking at every detail in Gildarts' Luxury, 5 star Hotel The Ethereal.

"Well Lucy-chama (there he goes again) all you have to say is *thank you GIldarts-sama and can I be your ..*" Gildarts was interrupted by Lucy. Putting her hands on his mouth almost suffocating him.

*Murderous Aura*"WHAT DID YOU SAY GILDARTS-SAMA!? HUH"

Lucy said making her head bigger. Why did her good girl act fade away? Because of Gildarts making fun of her (AGAIN)

"Sorry Lucy-sama I guess I'm not a good person after all" he said with teary eyes ( I mean seriously why did the atmosphere change?)

"Oh sorry Gildarts-sama I didn't mean it ne~" Lucy said now with a face showing guilt all over.

"Thank you for forgiving me Lucy-chan" Gildarts said with and overreacting voice.

- Sound Of Crickets and a tumbleweed just passed by -

"Come Lucy-san lets go into my MASTERPIECE!" Gildarts then added to break the silence

"hai!" Lucy said with an escaped smile on her face

As they reached the entrance of the hotel obviously Gildarts was being greeted with a sama, san, old geezer and even BOSS!

"Now Lucy-chan you will work as a maid in this floor"

Gildarts said pointing to the floor guide near the elevator.

Lucy was about to say something to her new boss when someone interrupted her…

"Gildarts-san where have you been I was looking all over for you, you have many appointments to go to and…" It seemed like she was interrupted by Gildarts too…

"Now, now Erza how many times must I tell you don't be too stressed alright?"

Gildarts said to a very matured-looking woman with long, scarlet hair and a well structured body…

I'm Guessing she's the most trusted person and secretary of Gildarts judging the way she looks and talks to him.

"Sorry Gildarts-san I didn't mean too it's just that you need to go to your meetings now they're waiting for you…. RIGHT NOW!" She said with a serious look painted all over her face. She was kind of scary too.

" S-s-sorry Erza-sama…" Gildarts said obviously scared of her and giving her an honorific to cool her off.

"I'll go now and please give the new employee and FRIEND a tour. Okay?!" Gildarts said as he ran with his old feet.

"and by the way she's Lucy Heartfilia" The old geezer (Gildarts) said turning his head and waving his hand.

There was a long silence across the room until

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi Lucy-chan!" Lucy shocked that Erza the secretary just called her as if she knew her a long time ago.

"U-u-ummm… Hi?" Lucy said obviously shy.

"ahahaha sorry Lucy-chan I didn't introduce myself. I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm Gildarts-san's secretary and neice." Erza said with a big and warm smile across her face.

"Hi Erza-san nice to meet you" Lucy said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Erza, not being used to honorifics said" not Erza-san okay just plain E.R.Z.A ne~"

" arigatou Erza" Lucy said now comfortable around her new friend Erza.

"Ok! Now lets give you a tour and review for working here okay." Erza said while stepping inside the shiny and clean elevator.

"Hai!" Lucy said also getting inside the elevator

"so your gonna work on 22nd floor okay." Erza said looking at her I-pad full of schedules and reminders.

"But can we first go to the 4th Floor cause I need to do something. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course Erza" Lucy said with an exciting tone on her face.

Now, Erza pressed the 22nd button and the elevator closes.

-4th FLOOR-

The two women went out of the elevator.

The floor was just magnificent it was so shiny and clean. It was even sparkling. The chandeliers were made of diamonds and gold and the door of the rooms were made of the most expensive wood in the world.

Because of this Lucy was left in awe.

When Lucy recovered she was going to say something to Erza when she noticed that Erza wasn't there….

"Erza? Where are you?" Lucy said now sweating hard and obviously panicking because she hasn't been there before.

-Meanwhile with Erza in the 22nd Floor-

(a/n Erza went inside the elevator and arrived on the 22nd floor while Lucy was in awe.

"Hey Lucy I was thinking how about we'll first meet the b… Lucy?"

With Erza shocked that Lucy wasn't there she quickly ran back to the elevator and went to the 4th floor hoping that Lucy didn't move a single step.

Unfortunately Lucy did and worse she also went inside the elevator to go to the 22nd floor. While Erza was going to the 4th floor in a different elevator.

"Maybe Erza's here" Lucy said with a hoping voice…

Lucy then explored the Floor (a/n not the floor that we step but the 22nd floor) to look for Erza, But she was nowhere to be found. The same thing also happened to Erza.

Then Lucy stopped as she saw a sign on a door saying **FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY.**

Lucy then being curious said to herself "what if I'll look in anyway I'll be an employee here right?"

Lucy went inside and shockingly the room was as big as her room in her apartment.

"WOW!" Lucy said with her mouth open…

As she walked towards a mirror near a closet (also maybe for employees) she saw a maid uniform. Feeling nostalgic she put it on to see what she would look like when she would work in the hotel.

"This is TOTALLY embarrassing!" She said looking at herself in the mirror.

The maid uniform made Lucy's curves so clear that maybe she would pass by every man they would fall in love with her.

"well maybe this isn't too bad." She said while playing with a duster she saw on a table nearby.

She was now acting as if she was already a maid there she was talking to an imaginary person and also curtsying.

(Erza is still looking for Lucy BTW)

-MEANWHILE-

"LETS RUNNNNNN!" a certain boy said to two other boys because they were chased by the Paparazzi.

"Hey lets go here!" the first boy said.

"No here!" the other boy said.

"no HERE!" the other boy said.

The three of them were pointing to different directions and said…

"ALRIGHT!" they said in unison.

They also went on different directions.

One of them went to the aisle where Lucy was in….

-WITH LUCY-

"well better change into my normal clothes before I get caught by someone" She said grabbing her clothes when suddenly…

.

.

.

.

"*sigh* SAFE AT LAST"

.

.

.

"Ummm who are you?" Lucy said to the stranger

"Ha?" the boy said and suddenly got closer to Lucy

"You know…" he said

* * *

HI MINNA

KAra-chan Here

GOMEN TT_TT for updating late because of my final tests in school...

and ARIGATOU for reading and please review it'll give more inspiration ne~

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	4. Cafe 4

**CAFÉ 4**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS ^_^**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR HIRO MASHIMA**

**_BY:KAraIce_**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"You know …" the man said

"… you look so HOTTTT in that maid uniform" he said while examining her from head to toe.

"WHAT?" Lucy said with a flustered look.

"I said You. Look. Soo. HOT. In. that. MAID. UNIFORM." The man said getting closer to Lucy.

"ummm. A-a-ano…." Lucy said now sitting because of the man's distance. 0/0

"I was thinking …." the man said

With their faces getting closer just a centimeter apart he then said "Go out with me"

With Lucy hearing this she was trying hard not to be seen by the man that she was blushing hard then said…

"What do you mean I barely even know you!" she said shouting to release her embarrassment

"well since you don't know me I'm…" the man was about to say his name but he was cut by a certain man.

"LOKI! Here you are I was looking for your hiding place since mine was discovered."

The man said to Loki the stranger Lucy met (a/n well he's not a stranger anymore though)

"where exactly was your hiding place Natsu?" Loki said to Natsu the 2nd man that came.

"Behind a Door "another man came in with a serious look

"Gray why are you here?" Loki said to the man beside Natsu.

" I figured you'd be here because you are soo perverted that even you'd go hidin' to the Employees room just too look at their uniforms."

"am I right or am I right?" Gray the guy beside Natsu said.

**LUCY'S POV**

There I was hearing 3 men before me arguing named as

** Loki** the flirty one

**Natsu** the stupid one

And

**Gray** the sour attitude one

I had to admit the three of them were handsome.

The flirt, Loki was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a sleeveless jaguar printed jacket open enough to see the skin underneath. He was also wearing a pair of converse shoes.

The stupid one, Natsu was wearing a pair of black shorts that was about a knee high paired with a blue checkered polo. He wore sneakers and they match so well.

The sour attitude guy, Gray was also wearing skinny jeans paired with a plain white tight shirt with a black leather jacket. He wore black sneakers.

"Who's this?" the boy named Natsu pointed at me while asking Loki for my name.

"She's Ummmm… ahhhhhhh…." Loki the flirty one said embarrassingly as he was trying to get my name.

"What's this he doesn't even know your name? I guess he asked you to go out with him right?"

The guy named Gray said to me with a smirk.

"Well It's so clear that he was playing with you so I'm very sorry to hurt your feelings, if you believed him."

Who do they think they are. Wait cool down Lucy your going to work here if you get mad at them** maybe** you'd get fired 'cause **maybe** they're important guests here.

Ok I'm going to ask who they are and if they're not that "important in the society" I'll shout at them.

"Um excuse me but who are you people?" as I asked them they looked a bit confused and shocked.

Why would they look so shocked did they think I can't talk.

"Excuse me?" I told them to make sure if they heard me.

"You mean you don't know us?" Gray said to me.

"No why? Should I know you?" I said while raising one eyebrow.

Are they making my impression of them worse? I mean who do they think they are?!

"Seriously man?" Natsu said to me with the words "Your hurting my pride" written all over his face.

"Were The" Natsu was about to say something important when Loki and Gray punched him.

"Don't mind him." they said in unison. And then they looked at each other with mischievous smirks.

"So what's your name again?" Loki said while taking a piece of my hair.

"What are you doing!" I slapped him in the face. I ran with them dumbfounded. I looked back at Gray and I stick my tongue out to him.

"BLE!"

I ran and ran suddenly realizing I was still wearing the maid uniform.

"Lucy!" said someone calling behind me.

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been!" Oh it was Erza. Now that I think about it I was lost.

"Sorry..." I said while bowing.

"I got caught up at the moment"

"What do you mean?" Erza said with a confused look.

" A trio of boys talked to me for a while. If I remember correctly their names were Natsu, Gray and Loki" as I told Erza She was shocked.

"**They** talked to you?" She said

"Don't tell me you don't know** them**."

* * *

**HI MINA sorry for the late update the reason was I forgot my password and the story that I wrote were deleted.**

**I'm so sorry for being clumsy I'll try to upload more.**

**Anyway Who are These NATSU, GRAY and LOKI?**

**BYE THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
